Navy of Alahana
The Navy, known in the official language as 'Wavybof', was founded in 1488 alongside the Army with the rise of Alahana after the Alahanese Unification War. Alahana always kept a strong naval presence in the Reef Sea due to piracy, hostile movements and the protection of the mainland. As of 2018 the Navy consists of 230 ships. Overall command of the Navy is held by the Grand Admiral who is both the organizational head of the Navy and head of the Admiralty, a board of high-ranking officers in the Navy responsible for the primary functions of day-to-day operations. The Navy operates a wide variety of surface and sub-surface vessels such as the navy's carrier, destroyers and frigates and nuclear-powered attack submarines. History WIP Organization As of 2015 the Navy has an active strength of XX military personnel and XX civilian staff. The Navy is organised into five operational branches: * The Surface Action Fleet which is comprised of all the surface assets. * The Submarine Fleet which is the structure for all sub-surface assets such as the Chanson-class submarine. * The Maritime Aviation Force is the branch for the Navy's ground and sea-based aircraft. * The Naval Auxiliary which is comprised of mostly civilian-crewed vessels that serve in a supporting role for the rest of the Navy. * The Marine Corps are a light infantry organisation that operate from amphibious vessels operated by the Navy and are operationally a branch of the Federation Navy. Personnel Uniforms Ranks Commissioned Officers within the Navy have paygrades ranging from O-1 to O-11; those with paygrades those with paygrades between O-1 and O-4 are considered 'junior officers' and O-5 to O-8 are considered 'senior officers'. Paygrades from O-7 and onwards are considered 'Flag Officers' and members of the Admiralty. GA, or Grand Admiral, is the Chief of the Admiralty and is a special position awarded to senior members of the admiralty and is the overall commanding officer of the navy. The current Grand Admiral is Loros Mesenth. The position of Grand Admiral and Fleet Admiral coincide and go back to the days in which the Navy was significantly larger than it is today, with multiple Fleet Admirals. In the modern Navy, the position of Fleet Admiral is reserved for usage in times of war or when a civilian politician holds the position of Chief of Naval Operations. Those becoming a commissioned officer can do so through a variety of means; Entrance to the Navy War College at Lipeta being chief among them. Officer Candidacy Selection exists to give Enlisted-level personnel a chance to prove themselves to earn a commission. With the exception of Commodores, who are commanding officers of squadrons, Flag Officers are always assigned a position of responsibility and authority within the Navy. These roles include Chief of Naval Operations, Commander of Naval Intelligence, and Commander of Fleet Logistics. Each Flag Officer is typically assisted by a retinue of senior enlisted personnel, warrant officers and/or junior officers. Enlisted Personnel are determined as personnel of the Navy whom neither are considered officers or possess a commission. Petty Officers within the Navy are considered as NCOs (Non-Commissioned Officers) and are often considered to be command personnel within their specialties at their designated assignment, be it a naval vessel or a land facility. Petty Officers, regardless of rank, are addressed as Petty Officers or by their assignments title, such as 'Nurse', 'Master Engineer', and so forth. Training Active Vessels Category:Military Category:Alahana